Àiqíng gùshì
by Matyliok
Summary: Taiwan is narrating the story of her love for Japan and the sadness she feels at seen almost all Asian nations become independent and fight with each other. Taiwan has to go through very difficult situations in her life. Also she has to make a lot of important decisions that would change her entire existence. Would she make the right choice? And if so would she regret it later?


**Àiqíng Gùshì (Love Story)**

_**The story you are about to read is narrated by Taiwan. She is narrating the story of her love for Japan and the sadness she feels at seen almost all East-Asian nations become independent and fight with each other. The story starts before WWII, the East-Asian family is "still united", but they are separated into three houses Japan's house, Koreas' house and China's house; Taiwan and Hong Kong live in China's house. Hong Kong just came back from England's house and is emotionally affected by this fact.**_

_**While doing the story I found out that some characters do not have an official human name, if you know that I have a name wrong or if the creator of Hetalia give an official name for those characters please inform me to change my mistake. Here is a list of the names of the characters so far:**_

_**China: Wang Yao (official)**_

_**Japan: Honda Kiku (official)**_

_**Hong Kong: Xian Yao (fan-name)**_

_**Taiwan: Mei Yao (fan-name) **_

**Chapter 1. A Visit to Japan's House**

What should I do? I have never been in this situation before… What I'm I suppose to say? How my reaction should be? What I am feeling like this all of a sudden? It's not like I hadn't talk to Japan before, but why I am feeling this way? Better just smile and keep quiet I know Hong Kong and China will help me out; after all they are my big-brothers. They have always helped me in bad situations like poverty or hunger. However this situation seems different; China, Hong Kong and I, Taiwan, are at Japan's house and in the second Japan opened the door and greeted us, I suddenly became all nervous and started to feel how my face turned all red, hopefully Japan didn't notice.

Japan, always respectful and calmed; he is indeed wonderful. I didn't realize before how handsome he looks with his big brown eyes looking closely at the past but patiently waiting for the future. Japan has a deep black hair that suits perfectly with his beautiful eyes and his mysterious look. Today he is wearing a gray naval uniform with gold epaulets and frog clasps in his jacket. He is not that tall, but he surely is taller than me.

I have heard before that we, Asian nations, look the same; but comparing naval uniform of Japan and the red mandarin jacket with white pants that China was wearing today, you can clearly see the difference between cultures. I think I never be able to comprehend Western culture. I think I need to study harder, because Japan seems interested in the theme.

When I was a kid Japan used to live with us, but I didn't actually paid close attention to him since I was still a child. I have grown up, that's for sure; nevertheless I don't know if he would recognize me as an adult. I want to be a strong, wise, and independent country. I want to be able to be by my own. I don't want to depend from others. I don't want to be seen like small and poor country. I want to be great and big as my big-brother China and Japan. I was thinking of all of these when Japan tell us to come in.

Japan's house was huge and of extreme beauty. I had never been Japan's home; it is ancient, and somehow it remembers me about the stories China used to tell Hong Kong and me. China's stories were full of dragons, spirits, magic, love, tragedy and a lot of mystery. Years ago, when I was still a kid; Japan, the Korea brothers, Hong Kong and I lived together with China, however both Koreas and Japan decide to live in different houses but I think they are still the same because they still in contact with China by sending him letters or occasionally giving him a call. I think we will always be a big family and right now Japan and the Koreas are searching for more power to bring honor to our family. Someday I want to do the same as my big-brothers I want to have courage and bring honor to our family. I wonder if Japan would be happy if I do that…

We entered a room that had tatami floor and a small table in the center. We sat on the floor around the table and waited for our host to come. Japan entered the room with cups of tea and rice balls for the four of us. We thank the food and proceed to eat. The food looked delicious and it tasted even better, Japan is a great cook. I want to be able to prepare tasty dishes like this someday.

-"How is the food? Is it tasty?" Japan asked

-"Yes! It is very delicious, aru~" China replied

-"It is very good Japan, you are an amazing cook!" I said

-"Thank you very much, I have improve a lot since I moved." Said Japan with a mysterious tone of voice that make him even more interesting.

There was an awkward silence and we stare each other for a long while. Somehow it seems like Japan and China are acting different today. If I wouldn't know them well I would think those two are angry with each other, but they couldn't be mad because we are a family and none of them have done something bad, that I am aware of. The silence continued and their face looked even more suspicious.

-"I notice that you have grown very much in the last years Taiwan. You are such a lady now." Japan said trying to break the ice with his gentle smile that can make everyone in the world happy.

-"Yes, indeed she has grown up, but she haven't mature enough to be independent; aru~" China said.

I do not know why Wang always act weird when the theme of growing up appears in the conversation. China thinks I am a child. I am bigger now and I want to be independent, but China won't recognize me as so. I am stronger and I know I would be good by myself, but Wang still sees me as an immature and beg me to stay by his side, how foolish of him thinking I will abandon him. He is my big-brother and I love him as so, but I can't understand why he can't recognize me as an adult.

-"She is strong and wise; certainly a powerful nation." Hong Kong added and made a little smile which I returned back.

-"I still remember when I lived in your house China-kun..." Japan said and his eyes turned even deeper. "I remember that I always went into the garden and find a pretty little girl playing with the flowers, and watching butterflies flying. One time the little girl saw me coming to the garden and immediately ran to meet me asking how come caterpillars turned into butterflies. And I answered her question saying to her that with patience and care caterpillars become wonderful butterflies. Tai-chan you are not more a caterpillar, aren't you?"

I smile to him, I love the way he refers to me. He hadn't said to me Tai-chan for a long time and it was very nice to hear it again from him. I just realized that I missed Japan a lot and I want him to return to us. Maybe I have been in love with Japan all this time, but I didn't realize it yet. I want him to return with us, but I now he is bringing honor to our house and honor is the most important thing in the world.

-"No, you are now a delicate butterfly…" Japan said. Then he stand up and said, "I have a present for you" he made a cute smile "I believe it will fit you perfectly now, come with me."

I followed him to a room which was full of boxes with old papers. There were tons and tons of boxes accumulated in that single room, I was indeed very impressed. There were for sure more than a thousand boxes and I believe many things in there haven't been touch in years. I wonder how ancient those boxes are. Japan then took out a blue box with a pink ribbon around it and gave it to me.

-"I hope you like it, it's all handmade." Japan said and made a cute smile.

Carefully I took off the ribbon and little by little I opened the box. Inside the box there was a very beautiful kimono. It was blue and had pink flowers, representing cherry blossoms. I have seen kimonos before, but I have never had one before, it was very exciting for me.

-"Kawaii! It's a kimono!" I exclaimed "Thank you very much Japan, I appreciate it a lot!"

He smile and leave me alone in the room for me to change. I took off my pink qipao and my white skirt and try to put the beautiful present Japan gave to me. It was difficult for me for putting it on but after several minutes I finally was able to put it correctly and with joy I found that it fitted perfectly, I think Japan would be very happy to see me wearing it. Then I thought that I would look even cutter for my Japan if I put my hair in Japanese style. I tried my best at making my hair in a Japanese traditional way, but I didn't accomplish my goal. I decided I will leave my hair as before for not to be disrespectful to my beloved Japan.

When I was about to leave the room I notice an old picture of China and Japan on the wall. I take a look at it more closely, China looked younger and more cheerful that what he looks now; and Japan looks very confident and his eyes weren't that deep as they are this night. I wonder how long have it pass since the picture was taken and what it is happening tonight that they are acting so suspicious.

Finally I returned to the room, after losing myself a couple of times and watch all the kawaii things Japan kept in his house. It is so cute seen a very serious man like Japan, having a lot of adorable stuff in his house.

-"You look very pretty Taiwan! Aru~" Wang said.

I look him coldly; I would not tolerate him to talk to me like a child in front of Japan. I think I could be exaggerating a little bit, but fortunately China is the type of guy that doesn't seem to understand that kind of stuff and it is my responsibility to show him that I feel uncomfortable with that kind of language.

-"Very nice sis, I really like it." Hong Kong told me.

-"Thank you Xian, I'm really happy that you like it!" I told him.

Hong Kong had been quiet almost all night, well that was common for him since he doesn't talk to anyone but me. I really admire him; after all he is my big brother. He helps me in everything that I have problems with and he was always there to listen to me. Lately he had been even more serious than before. I think that he is feeling bad for China. I really don't get it, Wang gave him to Britain, but not because he wanted to; that British bastard didn't give any other option, but to gave Xian away. England put a terrible course on Xian, that's why big-brother has very big eyebrows, just like UK. It took a long time, but a couple of weeks ago England returned Hong Kong to China, and I am very happy because he returned with us, with his family who has always loved him so much. I assumed that everyone would be happy that he had returned, but when I see China's face I detect melancholy and I really do not know why. Maybe he regrets himself for giving Xian away.

-"It looks really pretty on you." Japan said. "Why don't you and Hong Kong go to the festival down-town? You would have a lot of fun for sure. Also I am quite confident that you would look cute in the festival with that kimono."

-"Yes I would love to go to a Japanese festival! Can we go big-brother?!" I said. I am so happy because he thinks that I look cute!

When I turned to see my big-brothers face, he had a very strange look in his eyes. Like if they were accusing me for having done something horrible. His brown eyes look at me with deception and anger. Then he looked to the window trying to see the festival that was miles away. There was something wrong, I can't tell what it is but somehow I feel like I have made him sad. Deception is easily seen in his eyes. What have I done to make my big-brother so sad and angry to me?

-"You guys are not joining us?" Hong Kong said with a mysterious tone of voice.

-"No, China and I have very important things to deal with first." Japan said and his eyes grew deeper.

-"So Taiwan and I are both going _ALONE_?" Hong Kong asked with a tone of voice that I really dislike. I do not know why but he sounded just like U.K.

-"Yes, if you want I will catch you later. Seems fair?" replied Japan

-"Ok, that's fine with me" Hong Kong said and proceed to do a creepy smile that was very similar to France's smile; and I do not like the smile of that jerk at all.

**To be continued…**


End file.
